


Les éclairs de l'amour

by Zielhona



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Bad Weather, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zielhona/pseuds/Zielhona
Summary: « - C’est juste que… t’es très proche de moi. Je n’ai pas l’habitude, marmonna Eiji en rougissant.- Et ça te dérange ? demanda Fuji en faisant mine de s’éloigner ».C'est terriblement niais!La connaissance de la série n’est absolument pas nécessaire à la compréhension de l’histoire… c’est pas comme s'ils allaient jouer au tennis de toute façon!
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Kikumaru Eiji
Kudos: 54





	Les éclairs de l'amour

Une pluie torrentielle et un vent violent agrémentaient chaleureusement le début des vacances d’été des collégiens de Seigaku.  
Pourtant Kikumaru Eiji n’avait pas hésité à braver les intempéries pour se rendre chez Fuji Syuusuke y passer l’après-midi.

Eiji se savait en avance sur l’horaire prévu, mais il n’aurait pas attendu une minute de plus.

Il s’était réveillé huit heures plus tôt, à six heures du matin alors qu’en général il profitait des vacances pour dormir plus longtemps.  
Mais, son rendez-vous de quatorze heures lui était immédiatement venu à l’esprit.  
A cette pensée, toute envie de paresser dans son lit s’était envolée, au grand dépit de son frère qu’il avait réveillé en sautant du lit superposé pour aller se préparer un copieux petit déjeuner.

Ensuite, il avait occupé la salle de bain pendant presque deux heures, essayant le gel exfoliant corporel de sa mère, le masque hydratant de sa sœur, testant - sans résultats exceptionnels - de nouvelles coiffures, se brossant les dents plusieurs fois pour être certain d’avoir l’haleine fraîche et les dents blanches, avant de réaliser qu’il mangerait encore avant de partir et que donc il devrait recommencer…

Puis, il avait fait les cents pas en lorgnant la pendule avant de commencer à faire ses devoirs. Il n’avait pas spécialement envie d’étudier, mais il s’était dit qu’il aurait probablement des activités ludiques les jours suivants et donc plus le temps de les faire avant la rentrée.  
En tout cas, il l’espérait très fort.

La matinée s’était écoulée bien plus rapidement qu’il ne l’avait craint. Une fois le repas de midi terminé, ses dents parfaitement brossées et une nouvelle application de ce merveilleux déodorant anti-transpirant, anti-tâches, super longue durée dont la télévision vantait tellement les mérites, il était fin prêt à partir.  
Le climat jouant contre lui, il s’était emmitouflé dans son coupe-vent pour parcourir les trois kilomètres qui me séparait de chez son ami.

Plus il s’approchait de l’imposante maison des Fuji, plus Eiji ralentissait le pas, son esprit s’encombrant d’inquiétudes diverses et variées alors qu’il réalisait qu’il allait passer l’après-midi chez son petit ami pour la première fois.

Il était déjà allé chez Fuji plusieurs fois pour travailler leurs exposés ou leurs examens, mais en général ils le faisaient à la bibliothèque ou dans une des salles de travail du collège, essentiellement pour éviter les distractions.

Cette fois c’était différent.  
Non seulement ils n’allaient pas se voir pour étudier, mais en plus ils sortaient ensemble…

Cinq jours plus tôt Fuji avait entraîné Eiji sous le plus grand saule du parc de leur collège, endroit sacré pour les confessions amoureuses.

Eiji souriait encore en y repensant. Fuji y avait fait sa demande dans les règles de l’art.  
En fait, il avait déjà essayé quelques minutes plus tôt alors qu’ils mangeaient en tête-à-tête dans le parc. Mais Eiji l’avait prit comme une blague.  
Fuji n’avait rien dit, il s’était contenté de poser sa boîte-repas, de se lever, de prendre Eiji par le poignet et de le traîner quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, à l’abri des feuillages du grand arbre. Et là, il avait recommencé.

Eiji savait qu’il n’oublierait jamais cet instant. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’on lui faisait une déclaration, à la différence que cette fois il s’agissait de son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas s’esquiver en riant, en prétextant qu’il était déjà pris ou avec quelque autre raison qu’il avait déjà inventée pour refuser gentiment…

Sans trop savoir si c’était par curiosité, par sentiments ou simplement par amitié, cette fois il n’avait pas eu envie de repousser celui qui se tenait face à lui. Il s’était sentit rougir fortement, mais ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux. Il voulait être sûr que Fuji ne jouait pas, tout en sachant pertinemment qu’il était sérieux. Il n’avait pas su quoi répondre, mais quand Fuji avait prit sa main, il ne l’avait pas repoussé, se contentant de la serrer un peu plus fort en lui souriant.

Ne voulant pas attirer l’attention, ils étaient retournés d’où ils venaient aussi vite qu’ils étaient arrivés.

Et depuis, plus rien !

Evidemment, il était hors de question de tenter la moindre approche plus qu’amicale dans l’enceinte de l’établissement – en tout cas à ce stade de leur relation, ni sur le chemin du retour chez eux… certaines choses ne se faisant pas en public, surtout entre deux jeunes hommes.

Eiji se demandait si la situation allait évoluer ou non entre eux et surtout s’ils allaient s’embrasser ou plutôt quand ils allaient le faire.

En tant que maniaque de son hygiène bucco-dentaire, il avait parfaitement confiance en son haleine et en la blancheur de ses dents.

Et, pour les baisers, question théorie, rien à redire.

Il avait lu en long, en large et en travers toutes les revues féminines et masculines que ses frères et sœurs laissaient traîner un peu partout chez lui, il avait toujours suivit avec intérêt la moindre émission télévisée sur les adolescents… mais il ne s’était encore jamais essayé à la pratique.

Ça ne semblait pas bien difficile au demeurant, mais il restait toujours d’éventuelles complications quand à la position, l’inclinaison de la tête et tellement d’autres paramètres qui entraient apparemment en jeu, qu’il avait même songé demander à Inui quelle pouvait bien être la probabilité de réussir parfaitement un premier baiser !

Mais, il savait Fuji extrêmement possessif et jaloux, et Inui suffisamment pervers et sadique pour tout raconter.

Toujours était-il qu’il allait se retrouver dans la chambre de son petit ami pendant un après-midi complet, avec un temps exécrable empêchant toute sortie non vitale...

Il était perdu encore perdu dans ses pensées quand une voiture rouge s’arrêta, quelques mètres devant lui. Il n’y aurait pas prêté attention si son petit ami n’avait pas pointé le bout de son nez par la portière entrouverte.  
Eiji oublia toutes ses inquiétudes et se dépêcha d’aller le rejoindre.

Yumiko, la grande sœur de Fuji, avait gentiment proposé à ce dernier d’aller chercher son camarade de classe vu le sale temps, mais quand ils étaient arrivés chez les Kikumaru, Eiji était déjà en chemin.

Une fois la voiture garée et les chaussures retirées, Yumiko s’était empressée d’envoyer son petit frère chercher un pantalon de rechange pour son camarade.  
Eiji connaissait un peu la jeune femme, et il savait qu’il n’aurait aucune chance de lui tenir tête, quand bien même son pantalon aurait été parfaitement sec, ce qui n’était évidemment pas le cas.

Il se contenta de la suivre jusqu’à la salle de bain où elle entreprit immédiatement de lui sécher les quelques mèches qui s’étaient échappées du capuchon de son coupe-vent. Ensuite il se changea rapidement alors que Fuji aidait sa sœur à préparer le thé.  
Il les rejoignit au salon où ils s’installèrent pour discuter de tout et de rien, et plus particulièrement du club tennis. Une fois que le thé brûlant les avait bien réchauffés, Fuji l’entraîna dans sa chambre pour faire des jeux vidéo.  
Il jouait rarement mais il savait qu’Eiji aimait beaucoup ça, et à deux c’était bien plus drôle.

Orochimaru était en train de faire son truc de langue à Kakashi quand Yumiko leur apporta le goûter. Les deux adolescents terminèrent leur partie de Naruto avant de se jeter sur la nourriture.  
Etre un ninja pendant deux bonnes heures ouvrait vraiment l’appétit.

Dès qu’il eut fini de manger, Fuji alla s’allonger sur son lit.  
Ils avaient prit le goûter dans le plus grand silence, bien trop occupés à se rassasier pour avoir envie de parler. Ils avaient beaucoup bavardé et rigolé en jouant, et Eiji en avait oublié ses préoccupations mais, maintenant le silence devenait pesant. Il cherchait un moyen de le rompre le plus naturellement possible quand un éclair déchira le ciel dans un grondement. Eiji sursauta en poussant un petit cri immédiatement suivit du rire de Fuji.

« C’est pas drôle !! Saleté de temps, grogna Eiji. J’aime pas les orages !

\- Viens, t’auras moins peur, lui répondu Fuji en joignant le geste à la parole. »

Eiji hésita un bref instant et fini par se dire qu’il serait en effet plus confortablement installé allongé sur le lit qu’assit sur le tapis. Il se leva d’un bond et sauta sur le matelas, s’allongea entre le mur et son petit ami. Et, au moins, dans cette position Fuji ne verrait pas qu’il rougissait.

Il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, se rendant compte que c’était la première fois qu’ils étaient si proche l’un de l’autre.  
Eiji avait prit l’habitude au club de tennis d’embêter ses camarades en leur sautant dessus, entourant leurs épaules de ses bras… mais il ne l’avait quasiment jamais fait à Fuji, sans trop savoir pourquoi… peut-être simplement parce qu’il n’avait pas envie de l’embêter, peut-être un peu parce que Fuji avait des réactions qui l’effrayait des fois - surtout quand il disait en souriant qu’il aimait voir les autres souffrir -, peut-être juste parce que Fuji était différent des autres…  
Et c’était probablement l’une des raisons qui avait fait qu’ils sortaient ensemble maintenant…

L’adolescent se demandait pourquoi son meilleur ami avait eu envie de modifier leur relation. Il avait d’abord pensé que c’était pour éloigner tout ceux et celles qui voulaient sortir avec lui.  
Eiji savait qu’au moins une fois par semaine Fuji avait rendez-vous sous le grand saule, et qu’il avait toujours refusé toutes les demandes.  
Pourtant si Fuji avait seulement voulu se servir de lui pour éloigner des prétendants, il lui aurait demandé de jouer le jeu tout simplement puisqu’ils se racontaient toujours tout. Ils auraient eu tous les deux à y gagner, en tout cas jusqu’à ce que l’un d’eux veuille se trouver un partenaire.

Finalement, Eiji s’était dit que Fuji devait vraiment l’aimer – au moins un peu, même si jusqu’à présent, il ne s’était jamais comporté différemment avec les autres. Quand à lui, il n’arrivait pas vraiment à mettre un nom sur ce qu’il ressentait.  
Là, maintenant, tout se suite, il y avait de la gêne, de la timidité, de l’inquiétude mais aussi de la joie, de la curiosité… et du plaisir. Il se sentait bien mieux depuis que Fuji avait passé son bras droit autour de ses épaules, l’attirant un peu plus contre lui, comme la chose la plus naturelle au monde.  
Il avait alors fermé les yeux et s’était détendu.  
Tout semblait calme dans la petite chambre, d’ailleurs il n’entendait même plus l’orage tonner dans le ciel devenu presque noir.

Il émit un petit grognement de réprobation quand son petit ami enleva son bras pour se redresser et le regarda. Les yeux turquoises de Fuji le fixaient tellement intensément qu’il en eu inconsciemment un léger mouvement de recul.

« Tu as peur de moi ? Sourit Fuji. Tu m’avais pourtant l’air bien détendu…

\- Je n’ai pas peur. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu me regardes d’aussi près... C’est bizarre, répliqua Eiji.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive aujourd’hui ? Je te trouve bien calme. Tu n’as pas prit froid au moins ? S’inquiéta Fuji.

\- Nan, c’est pas ça… chuchota Eiji en détournant les yeux.

\- Ah ? S’interrogea le châtain.

\- C’est juste que… t’es très proche de moi. Je n’ai pas l’habitude, marmonna Eiji en rougissant.

\- Et ça te dérange ? demanda Fuji en faisant mine de s’éloigner ».

Eiji secoua négativement la tête et agrippa une manche de la chemise de Fuji pour l’empêcher de s’écarter plus de lui. Et comme son petit ami ne parlait pas plus qu’il ne bougeait, il se demanda s’il l’avait vexé et tenta un furtif coup d’œil à sa gauche.  
Fuji n’avait effectivement pas bougé et le regardait toujours en souriant. Mais dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, le châtain posa ma main gauche sur son oreiller, à côté de la tête d’Eiji et se pencha de plus en plus vers lui.

Les joues d’Eiji prirent la même couleur que ses cheveux alors que son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine à chaque battement. Il arrêta de respirer quand les lèvres de son petit ami rencontrèrent doucement les siennes.

Le contact ne dura que quelques secondes et Eiji s’étonna de la chaleur des lèvres de Fuji qu’il avait toujours imaginées fraîches. Il se dit que finalement, il s’était inquiété pour rien et que passer de la théorie à la pratique était vraiment loin d’être désagréable et compliqué.

Fuji contemplait Eiji perdu dans ses pensées, se passant lentement le bout de la langue sur les lèvres. Il attendait qu’il se reconnecte à la réalité et que sa respiration reprenne un rythme normal.  
Quand ce fut fait, le châtain reprit le chemin de ses lèvres et s’aperçu avec plaisir que son petit ami était bien plus détendu et qu’il continuait même à respirer.

Fuji avait étudié la situation depuis bien longtemps avec l’aide de sa grande sœur qui se faisait toujours un malin plaisir à lui interpréter les tirages de tarots.

Et jeune prodige savait qu’il lui restait une bonne heure pour approfondir les choses avec son petit ami, avant qu’il ne rentre chez lui…

Mais il ne voulait surtout pas brûler les étapes et savait se montrer patient quand il le voulait !


End file.
